Dos masajes y un adiós
by HardLohve
Summary: El dolor de toda despedida no está en el hecho de tener que decir adiós, sino en la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo se volverá a decir gusto en encontrarte de nuevo. Tres drables, tres frases, una sola despedida. –Este fic participa en el reto: "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". –Peeta/Katniss, Effie/Haymitch.
1. Gemidos

Disclaimer: No soy Suzanne Collins ni soy dueña de los personajes que aparecen aquí. (Sólo, pero sólo, del texto de abajo, oh, sí).

–…–…–

¡Hola!

Este fic participa en el reto "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Es un reto de despedida. Y en este primer drable, mi despedida tiene un toque... humorístico (o algo parecido). La frase que aparece entre comillas está sacada textualmente del primer libro.

Sin más aclaraciones que dar, ¡a leer!

–…–…–

—¡Más fuerte!

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Por favor, ni que fuera nuestra primera vez.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cabeza ladeada y un puño levantado a media llamada, aquellas palabras detuvieron a Haymitch en su intención de entrar en el cuarto. Sólo pudo quedarse a escuchar, con creciente y notable perplejidad, los gritos que provenían del otro lado del umbral.

—Exacto. Ése es el punto —felicitaba… ¿Katniss? ¡Sí, era ella!—. Eres tan bueno… Nunca nadie me hizo sentir así. Tendré que recompensarte después.

—«Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras». —Las cejas de Haymitch se levantaron hasta casi escapar de su frente. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién iba a decir que la voz de Peeta pudiera albergar tanta autocomplacencia?—. ¿Aunque, y si te toco… aquí?

Por el largo suspiro de Katniss y la risita de Peeta, Haymitch intuyó que aquí era un sitio con acumulada sensibilidad.

—Tú sólo Ábrete de piernas.

¡Oh, nonononono! Aquello estaba tomando un cariz muy serio.

–Sí, así. Mantenlas separadas.

Un cariz muy… sexual. ¡Demonios! ¡Iban a darse amor corporal del fuerte!

—Te lo estoy haciendo fuerte, como te gusta —comunicaba Peeta entre jadeos, aunque era innecesario. Los pequeños grititos de placer que pegaba Katniss subrayaban el placer que la chica sentía ante su… acción.

—Oh, Peeta. Vas mejorando… —gemido, gemido—, por momentos… —gemido prolongado—. ¡Ah!

Aquel último gritito provocó que Haymitch pegara un brinco. La borrachera se le pasó en un santiamén. El horror del entendimiento le hizo sacar espuma por la boca. ¿Abrirse de piernas? ¿Hacérselo fuerte? ¿Mejorar por momentos? ¡Eran muy jóvenes, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Basta, basta! —ladró. Y abrió con ímpetu la puerta del dormitorio, que golpeó tan fuerte la pared que fue a rebotar contra su mano, aún extendida. Al instante se acercó tormentoso a la cama, donde ellos estaban, índice admonitorio en la mano y rayos fulminantes en los ojos.

—¿Hay… Haymitch? —balbuceó con sobresalto (¡aunque no era para menos!) Peeta.

—Basta… ¿de qué? —inquirió a su vez Katniss, apenas girando la cara en la almohada al tiempo que Peeta le acomodaba los pantalones.

Pero las palabras habían muerto en la boca de Haymitch cuando comprendió lo que había interrumpido.

—Te estaba haciendo… —no pudo acabar.

—Un masaje en la pierna, sí —completó Peeta, sin entender a qué venía tanto jaleo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—Os escuché y… creí que… —Ellos intercambiaron sendas miradas de confusión. ¿Haymitch sonrojado? Ver para creer—. Esos ruidos… —quiso asegurarse—. ¿Gemías porque te estaba haciendo un… masaje?

—¿Por qué otra cosa, si no? —preguntó a su vez Katniss. Entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?

—Pues… parecía, ya saben… —pero ellos no parecían entender—. ¡Da igual! ¡Olvidadlo! —Y salió del dormitorio todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

—Primero Effie y ahora Haymitch. —Peeta sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Entiendes algo?

–Debe ser cosa del manicomio –desdeñó Katniss–. Oh, perdón, del Capitolio. –Resopló–. ¿Seguimos?


	2. ¡Qué peste, qué peste!

Disclaimer: No soy Suzanne Collins ni soy dueña de los personajes que aparecen aquí. (Sólo, pero sólo, del texto de abajo, oh, sí).

* * *

¡Hola!

Para este segundo drable, he cogido una frase de las pelis que Effie le dice a Haymitch, en Sinsajo. Y sí, vuelve a ser la que aparece entrecomillas. ¡Espero lo disfrutéis!

* * *

—Voy a darte un masaje —dictaminó Effie, imperiosa–. Se me dan muy bien, y esa mirada desenfocada por el dolor de cabeza me confirma lo mucho que lo necesitas. Venga, recuéstate. —Movió los dedos, igual que ave rapaz agitando las garras para atrapar a su presa.

—Me gustas más cuando no vas de mandona —gruñó Haymitch. Pero, obediente, se arrojó con desgana en el sofá, cojines por los suelos y mal humor por los cielos.

—«Y a mí me gustas más sobrio» —contraatacó mientras se acomodaba en una esquina del sofá, presta a arrearle un buen capirotazo como hiciera amago de escabullirse—. Y me gustas menos cuando estás bizco.

Asió entre sus manos la cabeza testaruda de Haymitch, enmarañada, sucia y grasienta, y se la acomodó sobre los muslos.

Fue ahí cuando lo notó.

El tufillo. La peste. La putridez.

Un olorcillo que revoloteó hasta su nariz, le embotó el cerebro, paralizó su respiración, y amenazó con desequilibrar la estabilidad de su estómago.

Temió perder el conocimiento, pero algo más poderoso que el olor la incitó a hacer de tripas corazón y empezar con el masaje. Masaje que, para mayor ironía, ella misma había insistido en dar.

Era el amor.

Si Haymitch necesitaba un masaje -y por los signos de tensión en torno a los ojos, las pupilas rojizas e irritadas, y las patas de gallo bajo los párpados era evidente que sí lo necesitaba- ella le daría todos los masajes que hicieran falta. ¿Estúpido? ¿Masoca? Sí. Pero así eran los sentimientos: no entendían de razón ni masoquismo y, por lo visto, tampoco de higiene corporal.

Y es que los cabellos de Haymitch no olían mal. Hedían. Apestaban. Asfixiaban. Eran como hebras de frutas podridas atacadas por un enjambre de moscas. Finos y lacios estercoleros dejados de la mano del buen olor, desafiando todas las leyes de lo tolerable. ¿Tendría piojos? No quería ni pensarlo.

Su fuerza de voluntad fue puesta en prueba a medida que sus pulgares se aplicaban en la sien y en el entrecejo, sus dedos se undían en la mata sucia y piojosa que tenía por cabellos, el masaje se dilataba y el volumen de los gemidos, casi pornográficos, que Haymitch soltaba iba en aumento.

Effie miró de reojo al hombre recostado junto a ella. Tenía los músculos relajados, la boca entreabierta por la que se escapaba un irregular, aunque audible, ronroneo de placer, y en sus ojos la expresión generalmente hosca había sido sustituida por una mirada tierna. Effie se felicitó. Mientras Haymitch la mirase con tanta gratitud y amor, las arcadas que convulsionaban y mareaban su estómago no importaban.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó siglo y medio de tortura después.

—Lo cierto es que sí —Haymitch le sonrió–. Muchas gracias, preciosa.

¡Pobrecito! Tras la bomba nuclear que era su cogote, esa nube tóxica de mal olor fragmentada en cien mil pelos y más, se ocultaba una cabecita que necesitaban del cuidado y presión de sus pulgares.

Effie gateó por el sofá hacia Haymitch, quien le dio un beso en los labios. ¡Ah! Ni un mártir recibido de brazos abiertos en el cielo por un santo se sentiría más recompensado que ella en esos momentos.

–¿Otro? –pidió Haymitch, tratando de engatusarla con otro beso.

Effie iba a llorar lágrimas de horror.

–En la ducha. –propuso, rápidamente–. Con agua, jabón y… –calló, sugestiva–. ¿Qué me dices?

Por suerte, él aceptó.


	3. Cruzando el umbral

Disclaimer: No soy Suzanne Collins ni soy dueña de Peeta (ya me gustaría) ni de Katniss. Sólo, pero sólo, del texto de abajo, oh, sí).

–…–…–

Tercer drable, tercera frase. Mi inspiración, esta vez, se la debo a Louisa Alcott, autora de Mujercitas.

Veréis que este drable tiene poco de humor, aunque sí mucho, mucho de verdadero adiós. ¡Espero lo disfrutéis!

–…–…–

Las cuantiosas nieves del invierno barnizan tejados y callejuelas del distrito 12, convirtiendo la Aldea de los Vencedores en un paraíso blanco de polvo suave y hielo durante la noche.

El astro se asoma por una cornisa y con su iris plateado recorre el perfil de dos siluetas abrazadas y arrodilladas frente al huerto deshojado de unas prímulas, espiando con su iris la promesa de reencuentro próximo que se reiteran dos almas.

Pero la luna no es la única que, silenciosa, mira. No es la única que, conmovida, recuerda. Ésa que habita en cielos y en infiernos, se acerca. Ella que roba suspiros y recuerdos, se aposta a sus espaldas. No tiene instinto ni género, aunque se la tenga por dama.

Pero ellos la conocen. Por largos meses la dama de negro les rehuyó, desoyó la llamada, en ruegos, de sus espíritus abrasados; respondió con silencios, les confió una vida que al principio ellos dieron la espalda.

Por largos años ellos lloraron, de ahí pasaron a añorar, de ahí sencillamente a sólo recordar. Poco a poco la boca de una reaprendió cómo reír y hacer sonreír, poco a poco la mente del otro reencontró su equilibrio, hizo un pacto con la cordura, toda una segunda oportunidad.

«Porque el amor vence el temor, y la gratitud desecha el orgullo».

Ahora, en los últimos instantes de los amantes la dama de negro vuelve la cara, se acerca de puntillas, en la mano el manto negro que siempre la atavía. Copos gruesos se desprenden lánguidos del cielo con el vaivén de la fría brisa nocturna, y ambos cuerpos se encorvan, renquean y desgastan ante el empuje gélido de la recién llegada estación.

Se buscan con envejecidas manos para avanzar juntos incluso en esa cuenta atrás; se entrelazan mientras el frío y la vejez soplan la mecha de sus últimas velas, el epílogo de su historia a punto está de terminar. Sus voces se oyen tenues aunque no frágiles, consumidas pero no acabadas. Se aman con besos, se reiteran amor con los ojos, conspiran a favor de la eternidad.

–He sido feliz, Peeta –exhala ella contra el pecho de su envejecido esposo–. Todo gracias a nuestros hijos, a ti.

Él le da un beso en la frente. En torno a ellos el viento aumenta, impávido y cruel, ajeno al adiós, cabellos rubios y oscuros ondulándose, retorciéndose a su son.

–No tan feliz como yo.

Ambos cierran los ojos, sus pulmones inhalan su último aliento, y la sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad de la vida que han logrado llevar los envuelve, arropa, entrelaza en el instante en que, a la par, cruzan el umbral de luz y sombra, de muerte y vida. Antes, ella vuelve a musitar:

–¿Vas a encontrarme en la otra vida?

No hubo Juegos ni guerra que los enemistase, no hubo dolor ni rencor imperdonable que los distanciase; no hubo vida que los separase. ¿Por qué empezar entonces en la muerte? Son Peeta y Katniss, trágicos amantes, después de todo.

–Siempre.


End file.
